Amores extraños
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Kippei Tachibana y Kirihara Akaya tienen una peculiar relación que nadie entiende. Ahora Tachibana va a la universidad, Akaya a la escuela superior... sobrevivirá esta peculiar relación la distancia?


**Amores extraños**

Akaya Kirihara pasó las manos por su negro cabello revolviéndolo sin darse cuenta, miró por enésima vez el reloj del salón del restaurante, a más de una hora después de la cita acordaba tuvo que admitir que él no llegaría.

-¿Joven, va a ordenar? -se acercó a preguntarle un amable camarero ya que Kirihara llevaba más de una hora sentado esperando sin haber ordenado nada.

Akaya miró el menú sin ningún interés, deseaba levantarse y solamente irse, pero si quería conservar aunque fuera un poco de orgullo, mejor no hacerlo. Pidió cualquier cosa sin interés y el camarero sonrió yendo a servirle, estaba empezando a creer que ese cliente no ordenaría nunca nada.

_Ya sabía que no llegaría, __  
ya sabía que era una mentira,  
cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,  
que promesa rota sin cumplir.  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo._

Kippei Tachibana miró a su hermana menor con ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo, sabía que esta lo había hecho a propósito. Ann no estaba nada de acuerdo en la relación que llevaba con Akaya, bueno, si a esas íbamos, nadie lo estaba ni los amigos de Akaya ni los de él mismo, pero todos respetaban sus decisiones y nadie se metía… nadie además de su imprudente hermanita. La quería con todo el corazón; era su hermana, pero a veces le daban deseos de matarla sinceramente.

Kippei había quedado con Akaya en un restaurante, para celebrar juntos la beca que había conseguido Tachibana para la universidad gracias al Tennis y su hermana había organizado una fiesta sorpresa con los antiguos chicos del Fudomine. Los chicos no sabían nada y Kippei no tenía el corazón para echarlos a todos, que se habían reunido de tan buena gana para celebrar su logro, pero el tiempo pasaba y Akaya le estaba esperando. Volvió a mirar torvamente a Ann, pero esta miraba tercamente hacia otro lado, sin ninguna intención de hacer contacto visual con su hermano, mientras hablaba de todo y nada con Kamio.

_Es la espera en un teléfono, __  
la aventura de lo ilógico,  
la locura de lo mágico,  
un veneno sin antídoto,  
la amargura de lo efímero,  
porque él se marchó._

Decir que Kirihara había estado furioso cuando Kippei se apareció en su casa esa noche, era decir poco, las flores que Tachibana había comprado como disculpa para su novio habían acabado en su cabeza; cortesía de un cabreado Kirihara. Cuando lo miraba así Kippei pensaba que su novio estaba por convertirse en el mismo demonio que lo envió al hospital después de un partido de tenis la primera vez que se conocieron en la escuela media.

Pero después de mucho rogar, Akaya había cedido, dejando a su novio abrasarlo, habían empezado con un beso, luego más y al final la ropa de ambos había quedado regada desde la sala, subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kirihara donde ahora ambos hacían el amor en la cama de este segundo.

_Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica, __  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas._

-Kippei… -llamó Kirihara acurrucado contra el cuerpo más grande, jugando con un dedo en el pecho fortalecido por el ejercicio.

-¿Hmm? -preguntó Tachibana con los ojos plácidamente cerrados después de tan buen sexo con su novio.

-Nuestra relación… ¿Crees que sobrevivirá la distancia? -preguntó inseguro el antiguo as del Rikkaidai.

-Mientras no nos dejemos de amar por supuesto que sí. -le dijo Tachibana abriendo sus oscuros ojos y mirándolo-. Además sólo será un año, el próximo año entrarás a la universidad y estaremos de nuevo juntos. -le animó.

-Pero todos dicen que la universidad es un mundo distinto, ahora tú estarás a muchísimos kilómetros.

-Akaya… ni aunque estuviera al otro lado del mar te dejaría de amar -le aseguró Tachibana sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano y dándole un suave beso.

-No lo olvides -le pidió Akaya con una sonrisa suave.

-Jamás -le aseguró.

_Cuántas páginas hipotéticas, para no escribir las __  
auténticas._

Akaya se armó de valor cuando vio a Kamio y a Ibu en la cancha de tenis callejero para acercarse a ellos. No se podía decir que eran amigos aunque tampoco enemigos, para Akaya sólo eran los amigos de Kippei y para Kamio e Ibu, Kirihara sólo era el novio de su amigo y antiguo capitán de la segundaria.

-Kirihara -le saludó Kamio que fue el primero en verlo.

-Kamio, Ibu -saludó Akaya un poco incomodo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -le preguntó Kamio, Ibu sólo asintió hacia Akaya y luego los ignoró a los dos.

-Nada, sólo pasaba y los vi -mintió descaradamente-, así que paré a saludar. -Kamio asintió sin creerle nada e Ibu sólo bufo- ¿Han sabido algo de Kippei? -preguntó desviando la mirada avergonzado, no quería admitir que desde que su novio se había ido a la universidad, dos semanas atrás, no lo había llamado ni una sola ves después que se despidieron en la estación.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Kamio parpadeando y hasta Ibu lo miró-. Pues no, pero si quieres le preguntó a Ann -se ofreció Kamio.

-No, para nada -dijo apuradamente-. Sólo era curiosidad, nada importante. Las clases acaban de empezar y seguro se está aclimatando, siento haberlos molestado. Los veré luego -se despido apresurado mientras se alejaba.

_Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad __  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver  
si serán amor o placer. _

Habían pasado meses desde que Kippei se marchó a la universidad y Akaya se sentía totalmente deprimido. Sentía que luchaba contra la corriente, cada vez se contactaban menos. La vida universitaria adsorbía el tiempo de Tachibana y casi no tenía tiempo para un novio que para colmo estaba lejos.

Kirihara se dio la vuelta en la cama y tomó de su mesita de noche una foto en la que estaban él y su novio sonriendo a la cámara, había sido en la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que le habían preparado sus compañeros del Rikkaidai y se habían asegurado de llevar a Tachibana para él. Kirihara había sido tan feliz en ese entonces que pensó que su felicidad nunca se acabaría, pero al parecer la felicidad duraba mucho menos de lo que uno esperaba, sobre todo si tenía que ver con el amor.

_Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,  
cuantas veces volveré a leer  
aquellas cartas que yo recibía  
cuando mis penas eran alegrías._

Kirhara miró a las gradas, ya casi era el turno de singles tres; suspiró.

-Kirihara, te toca -le dijo un aburrido Ryoma a su lado.

-Ya lo sé, cállate -le dijo a su ahora compañero de la escuela superior, después de salir de la escuela media él y Ryoma con algunos otros chicos como Kaidoh Kaoru y Momoshiro Takeshi del Seigaku, Taichi Dan del Yamabuki, Kentaro Aoi del Rokkaku, Chotaro Otoori del Hyotei y Yuuta Fuji del St. Rudolph, habían acabado en la misma escuela superior y eran actualmente los titulares del equipo de tenis de su escuela.

Kirihara no esperó más y salió a jugar, sabía que Tachibana no llegaría a su juego a pesar de que este se lo había prometido.

_Son amores esporádicos, __  
pero en ti quedarán._

-¿Akaya-kun, estás bien? -le preguntó Chotaro sentándose a su lado mientras volvían a la escuela. Kirihara no lo miró mal sólo porque sabía que en parte su compañero de clase pasaba lo mismo que él, el novio de Chotaro, Shishido había entrado a la universidad y estaban separado, aunque Shishido no fallaba ni un fin de semana en volver a Kantou para ver a su novio… mucho más de lo que se podía decir del suyo propio.

-¿Claro, Chotaro, por qué preguntas? -preguntó el chico demonio del equipo.

-Es que… te noto un poco distraído.

-No sé de qué hablas, gané mi partido ¿no?

-Sí, es obvio y lo terminaste sumamente rápido, ese no es el punto. Es sólo que noté que mirabas mucho a las gradas ¿Es Tachibana-san? -pregunto Chotaro tímidamente. Kirihara entrecerró los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso -le pidió a su compañero que asintió. Chotaro Otoori era algo así como la mamá del equipo.

_Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van, __  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad. _

Era la semifinal de las nacionales. Kirihara y Otoori tenían dobles uno, así que eran los primeros que jugarían.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Otoori entrando a los vestidores sonriente, se notaba que había estado fuera besándose con Shishido que había venido a ver el partido.

No era el único, hasta el insensible de Akatsu Jin que tenía el tacto del papel de lija, había ido a ver al pequeño Taichi y animarlo. Kirihara sabía que sólo se llevaban un año, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que Akatsu podía romper al joven jugador de reserva del equipo. Hasta Inu Sadaharu había sacado tiempo de la universidad para ir a ver a Kaidoh y animarlo, la serpiente estaba encantada aunque tratara de negarlo.

Kaido y Momoshiro estaban en dobles dos, Yuuta tenía single tres, Kentaro singles dos y Ryoma estaba en singles dos. Todo decidido por el capitán del equipo, Taichi.

-Sí, vamos -dijo Kirihara.

-Lo siento -susurró Otoori cuando tomó su raqueta para que sólo lo escuchara Kirihara, este sabía que el chico demonio había estado esperando a Tachibana en vano.

Kirihara sólo negó con la cabeza mientras él y el resto del equipo salían del vestuario.

_Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo._

Kirihara estaba calentando contra la pared, eran las finales y habían perdido dobles dos que habían jugado Yuuta y Otoori, dobles uno se estaba llevando a cabo ahora con Momoshiro y Kaidoh que se habían convertido en la pareja de dobles estática desde que Inui se habían graduado el año anterior y Kaidoh se quedara sin su pareja de dobles. Kirihara sabía que ganarían podían vivírselas peleando, pero eran una gran pareja de dobles extrañamente. Sintió a alguien al lado suyo y no prestó atención hasta que le robaron el rebote de la pelota, se volteo para decirle dos o tres al inoportuno hasta que vio a Tachibana.

Su boca se abrió de asombro. Todo el enojo que sintió por su novio se evaporó de golpe cuando este lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

-Llegué a tiempo para verte jugar -sonrió el ahora rubio.

-Kippei -susurró Kirihara.

_Son amores frágiles, __  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
tan extraños que viven negándose  
escondiéndose de los dos._

Esa noche era la graduación, Kippei le había telefoneado a su casa, no podría llegar a Kanto, Kirihara ya se lo había esperado, se le habían secado las lagrimas de tanto llorar los meses anteriores, era hora de seguir su vida, Kippei había sido su primer amor desde que en segundaria le diera aquella paliza, pero la vida no se detenía en el primer amor, no importaba cuanto doliera, era por esa misma razón que había tomado la dura decisión de decirle:

-Entiendo, Tachibana… Lo siento, pero esto acabó -le dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Y así había acabado su primera relación de tres años. Se había sentado en la oscura sala de su casa sin ganas de ir al baile de graduación hasta que alguien había llamado a su puerta se había levantado con desgana a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa era todo su actual equipo el que estaba ahí. Habían venido a llevarlo al baile, después de todo Kirihara no estaba solo, aún tenía amigos. Y sin importar lo duro que fuera, la vida seguía, estaba seguro de que un día encontraría un nuevo amor, aunque ahora no quería pensar en eso, ahora sólo quería sanar la relación que había deseado que fuera para siempre, pero que había llegado a su final.

_Ya sabía que no llegaría, __  
esta vez me lo prometeré,  
tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él._

**_Fin_**

**Amo esta parejita, supongo que es mi propia y peculiar parejita especial aunque se que es rara, espero que les gustara este corto oneshot y lo disfrutaran y se animen a comentar XD**

Los personajes de POT pertenecen a su creador y la cancion a Laura Pausini... o al menos a ella se la escuche ^^ 


End file.
